


Entre Telones

by LitaBlack



Series: Entre Telas [2]
Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: [Continuación de "Entre Telas"]Han pasado tres años desde que Siena abandonara Londres escapando de la ira de Lord Bridgerton.Se deben una charla.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Entre Telas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Entre Telones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMartaSheffield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/gifts).



> Esta historia se ubica después de mi otra historia llamada "Entre Telas" y le recomiendo leerla para poder entenderla en su totalidad.  
> Si no quieren hacerlo, un breve resumen es: En la prueba de su vestido de novia, Kate se encuentra con Siena, quién guiada por cierto rencor, le dice que Anthony jamás va a ser completamente de ella, porque su familia siempre será primero. Nuestra Kate se defiende como la campeona que es. Y Anthony está allí, para consolarla como nuestro vizconde de plateada armadura.
> 
> Es un regalo para mi queridísima nueva amiga de fandom Ms. Marta Sheffield que viene pidiéndome esta continuación y que a mi tanto me costaba encuadrar. Espero que te guste y haya cumplido con algunas de tus expectativas.

Siena Rosso se movió por desenvoltura por el camerino. Siempre sería su casa, su pedazo de mundo, el lugar donde más segura se había sentido. Incluso si llevaba tres años sin pisar Londres.

Había salido de Londres tras el fiasco con Lord Bridgerton. Se repetía por las noches que había sido una decisión tomada para impulsar su carrera, pero sabía, en lo más profundo de su consciencia, que había salido huyendo después de escucharlo en la tienda de Geneviere.

La amenaza había sido clara. No habría un lugar en Londres donde él no la encontrara si se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. O en el de su vizcondesa. 

Y Siena, que era una sobreviviente, había salido corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, desesperada por asentarse en otro lugar y mantenerse lejos de las garras del vizconde.

Era curioso, pensaría mucho tiempo después, como ese hombre que se arrastraba por unas horas en su cama podía ser una sombra que irradiara tanto miedo.

Pero la verdad era, lisa y llanamente, que él nunca había terminado de demostrar su señorío con ella.

Se mostraba encantador, la colmaba de joyas y siempre estaba corriendo tras ese condenado reloj. Y por supuesto, ella era muy consciente que era un maldito vizconde.

Pero entre sus sábanas y en las paredes del camerino, él no era más que un “milord” burlesco y todo título aristócrata y todo poderío quedaban muy lejos para preocuparse.

Hasta que, él había intentado hacer algo más. Había intentado llevar su relación de forma pública y Siena se había burlado de ello, de la manera más cruel que había encontrado.

Era una fantasía de un desesperado Anthony Bridgerton creer que la sociedad la aceptaría como su esposa. E incluso se lo hicieran, si pudieran inventarse una historia convincente acerca de su linaje y su pureza, Siena aborrecía la idea de convertirse en vizcondesa.

No, lo que ella quería, era que él dejara todas sus responsabilidades y se arrastrara en la lujuria con ella.

¿Para qué quería ser una vizcondesa si podía tener al vizconde en su cama? Y a la riqueza de su familia en sus ropas.

La idea de tener que mantener un protocolo, sonreír a personas inútiles, mantener la compostura todo el tiempo, la ponía enferma.

Aún hoy la ponía enferma.

Había ideado el plan perfecto. Un joven, atractivo y viril vizconde que la encendía en todas las partes correctas, que la mantenía cuidada y atendida y sin ninguna obligación a cambio.

Y a ella realmente le gustaba Lord Bridgerton. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando él le sonreía y siempre calentaba su sangre cuando la tocaba. Nunca era fingido, nunca era exagerado cuando se trataba de él.

Todo era perfecto. No tenía problema en ser su amante.

Sería la amante de un hombre que se casaría por deber y que vería a su esposa el tiempo suficiente para concebir al octavo vizconde de Bridgerton y luego la enviaría a vivir lejos.

Sería su querida, a la que querría de verdad. Su secreto a voces.

Era obvio que Anthony Bridgerton buscaría una esposa que cumpla que esos roles de perfección y estoicismo.

Lo que no era obvio era que en su camino se cruzara Kate Sheffield.

Siena los había visto, escondida entre sombras, en el concierto en casa de la madre de Anthony. Había estado fantaseando, mientras recorría los pasillos secundarios de la casa, las cosas que podría hacer allí una vez que Lord Bridgerton tomara posesión de la residencia. Se imaginaba vestida con un camisón transparente que escandalizaría al más pacato de sus sirvientes, cuando las voces amortiguadas de la fiesta llegaron desde lejos.

Recorrió con la mirada a los presentes y rápidamente pudo encontrar al objeto de sus fantasías, que tenía la mirada fija en alguien…y ella siguió ese camino hasta una joven tomada del brazo de su madre.

Anthony la miraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estudiándola. Prestándole una atención que jamás había prestado en otra cosa.

Y la muchacha, que ya parecía bastante enojada por estar presente en la velada, levantó la vista con gesto desafiante.

Él le sonrió, aceptando el desafío y eso fue todo lo que Siena necesitó para encender sus alarmas.

Luego llegó el concierto, la estupefacción de Lord Bridgerton por verla allí, su salida al despacho. Y su despedida.

Él la había despachado con indiferencia, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para explicarle lo beneficiosa que era su relación, así como era.

Estaba distraído con otra cosa y no había visto una sola vez su maldito reloj. No, había algo más en la cabeza de ese hombre. No paraba de torcer el gesto, oliendo algo que se le escapaba a Siena por completo.

Decía palabras por decir, le aseguraba que nunca amaría a su esposa y, sin embargo, ni la más atrevida de las miradas, ni su escote bajo, ni ese sutil toque sobre sus mangas, había podido lograr que él la mirara. Que _realmente_ la mirara.

La había echado sin más y ella se había retirado ofendida. Pero su orgullo pudo más y decidió volver por él, para demostrar y demostrarse que podía tenerlo cuando quisiera.

Entonces vio salir a la muchacha de antes de despacho, completamente furiosa. Y Anthony había salido detrás de ella, con intenciones de llamarla…pero se había quedado postrado en la puerta viéndola alejarse de él con la más penosa de las expresiones.

Semanas después, Siena leyó que Lord Bridgerton iba a casarse.

Y todo se derrumbó.

* * *

Kate rodó sus ojos por quinta vez en el último minuto. Mientras su marido la perseguía por los pasillos del teatro hacia el tocador de damas.

-Te digo que estoy perfectamente bien.

-No lo creo-. Le retrucó él, tozudo como siempre.

-Anthony, sólo quiero ir al lavabo.

-Cuando estabas embarazada de Edmund, te desmayaste-. Le recordó ufano, seguro de haber ganado la discusión.

Kate se tomó el rostro con las manos, mientras intentaba, no gritarle. Porque, aunque el pasillo que llevaba al tocador de damas estuviera desierto, nunca se sabía que quién podía aparecer.

-Anthony, por vez un millón, ¡no estoy embarazada!

-Por supuesto que lo estás-. Afirmó con una seguridad espantosa-. No sé por qué no lo admites.

-Porque aún es muy pronto para asegurarlo, puede ser un retraso y lo sabes-. Le gruñó en voz baja, rogando porque nadie los escuche discutir tales temas en público.

-Tus pechos están más llenos y sensibles. Estás embarazada.

Está vez, Kate gritó con frustración.

-Me alegra saber que hay personas que estudian medicina durante años para aprender los secretos del cuerpo humano que tomarán tu tesis de los pechos para determinar un embarazo-. Le dijo con furia, sin preocuparse ya porque alguien la escuche.

Amaba profundamente a su marido, pero su terquedad iba a terminar volviéndola loca.

-El problema es que esos médicos no conocen bien los pechos de sus esposas.

Kate se quedó sin argumentos y sin paciencia. Hasta que no confirmara si estaba o no esperando a su segundo hijo, Anthony la seguiría por todos lados.

Oh, él era adorable. Por supuesto. Y sabía que lo hacía con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón, pero francamente…ella podía caminar unos pasos hasta el tocador de damas sin que él estuviera como un perro guardián en la puerta.

-Anthony, por favor. Solo necesito ir al tocador. Sola.

Él se cruzó de brazos antes de suspirar y decirle con voz tranquila.

-¿Puedo esperarte aquí? Me sentiría más tranquilo.

Kate ahuecó su mano en su mejilla, antes de besarlo.

-Sí, claro que sí. Vendré en un minuto. Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

Anthony vio alejarse a su mujer y no pudo más que sonreír con adoración. Oh, pronto habría un pequeño hermanito para Edmund, estaba seguro.

Le hubiese gustado quedarse en su casa, con Kate entre sus brazos y Edmund jugando con ellos en su cama. La mayoría de sus compañeros aristócratas se escandalizarían si se enteraba que no solo dormía con su mujer todas las noches, sino que además permitía que su hijo se suba al lecho para jugar con ellos o contarle cuentos. Pero como a él le importaba un rábano el resto de las personas, pensaba robar cada minuto del tiempo que tuviera para disfrutarlo con ellos dos.

Tres, porque pronto serían uno más.

No se dio cuenta que empezó a silbar una melodía pegajosa que habían compuesto con Edmund en una noche de juegos, concentrado como estaba en esperar el regreso de su mujer.

Su familia podía acusarlo de ser exageradamente sobreprotector, pero él todavía sudaba en frío cuando recordaba a Kate desplomándose sobre el piso de forma completamente repentina.

En el transcurso de tres años Kate había sido picada por una abeja, luego había tenido un accidente de carruaje y se había desmayado sin más una mañana.

La amaba, pero iba a matarlo.

-Supongo que debo felicitarlo, milord-. Dijo una voz por detrás.

Anthony se giró sorprendido para ver a Siena Rosso frente a él.

-Creí dejarte bien en claro que no habría escenario en Londres que no quemaría si te acercabas a mi esposa-. Le dijo endureciendo la mirada.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Durante tres años desaparecí de Londres, creí que se había levantado mi exilio.

-¿Sí?-. Le preguntó extrañado.

La verdad, se había olvidado por completo de Siena. Las primeras semanas, tras su encuentro con Kate en la tienda de Madame Delacroix, se había mantenido en un estado de alerta permanente, rogando porque nada más lastimara a su reciente esposa. Pero nada había pasado y luego la vida hogareña con Kate había comenzado, como así su lucha contra sus propios sentimientos y un accidente que puso todo en perspectiva.

Y había ocurrido todo con tanta vorágine que sus pensamientos nunca volvieron a la cantante de ópera.

Ya se había despedido de ella mucho antes de esa tarde. En cuanto Kate había aparecido en su vida, todo pensamiento relacionado con Siena se había ido paulatinamente.

Siena le sonrió, reconociendo muy bien la mirada de confusión que le brindó su antiguo amante.

-Fuiste hasta la tienda de Geneviere para amenazarme de muerte y ¿ni siquiera te aseguraste de que cumpliera tu palabra?

-Nunca supe que pasó en esa tienda, Siena-. Le dijo con la voz algo amenazante-. Y no creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Tu esposa nunca te lo contó?

A Anthony no le gustó admitir que Kate jamás había querido contarle por qué llegó llorando a su casa esa tarde.

-Mi esposa tiene un gran corazón-. Dijo en cambio-. Es algo que sigo sin comprender, sinceramente…

-Realmente dejarías todo si ella te lo pidiera, ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó entonces Siena, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de escuchar esa respuesta.

-Kate jamás me pediría que deje nada, porque no es ese tipo de mujer.

-Claro que lo harías. Lo dejarías todo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Estaba convencida que pasaríamos la vida juntos, milord-. Le reconoció la cantante-. Y me enfadé mucho cuando vi salir a esa mujer de tu despacho, llevándose consigo toda tu atención.

Anthony frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-La noche del concierto en casa de tu madre. Cuando me dijiste que nunca amarías a tu esposa, pero que debías encontrar una.

Él sonrió nostálgicamente y Siena tuvo su confirmación. Algo había pasado allí, esa noche, con quien después sería su futura esposa. Algo que lo había marcado por completo, sellando el destino de los tres.

Anthony dejó sus recuerdos y clavó su mirada en ella.

-No sé qué sucedió ese día con el vestido de novia sin terminar, pero no te acerques a ella. Porque es la mujer más buena y cariñosa de todo el mundo y no tiene por qué vivir con tu veneno. Ni el mío.

-Yo…

-¿Sigues enfadado porque no te enteraste de toda la historia?-. Preguntó una voz curiosa desde atrás.

Anthony se giró para ver a su esposa sonriéndole con algo de burla.

-Kate…

-Señorita Rosso-. Saludó Kate ignorándolo-. No sabía que formaba parte del repertorio.

Siena observó la confianza que irradiaba esa mujer, tan diferente a la niña asustadiza que había conocido.

-Lady Bridgerton-. Realizó una reverencia-. Yo…

Pero ella se giró hacia su marido, intercambiaron una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa inundó el rostro de ambos.

-Estoy bien, querido. Deja de preocuparte.

Siena recordó la charla que había escuchado a escondidas, cuando los dos discutían camino al lavabo.

-Quería pedirle perdón-. Dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la vizcondesa. Si se sorprendió con ello, no dio muestras al respecto-. Tuve un comportamiento abominable la última vez que la vi y solo puedo pedirle disculpas por ello.

-No sabía que mi marido te había exiliado de Londres.

Ah, así que la vizcondesa también escuchaba a escondidas. Su esposo se removió algo incómodo.

-No exilié a nadie. No soy el Rey.

Katharine Bridgerton giró los ojos en señal de frustración.

-Sí, como si lo necesitaras-. Murmuró por lo bajo.

Anthony parecía dispuesto a defenderse y seguramente se convertiría en una pelea de varios minutos por lo que Siena intervino.

-Aunque Lord Bridgerton me dejó bien en claro que no podía acercarme a Usted si quería volver a actuar en Londres, aún así…sabía que debía pedirle perdón.

La vizcondesa clavó su franca mirada en los ojos claros de la cantante.

-En realidad, debería agradecerte-. Le dijo en cambio-. Si no hubieras estado esta tarde en mi prueba de vestido, no me hubiera casado convencida como lo hice.

Kate volvió su vista a su marido, que la miraba completamente embobado y Siena supo que todos los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos.

No existía en el mundo dos tontos más enamorados que ellos.

-Yo hice todo esa tarde-. Dijo él jocoso-. Yo…

-Sí, tú. Ya te escuchamos-. Le cortó su esposa-. ¿No tiene que ir a prepararse para la función?-. Le preguntó indicándole sin lugar a duda que se retirara de allí.

Siena le sonrió una vez más a la vizcondesa, pero antes de retirarse se dirigió a su antiguo amante.

-Aunque hubiese aceptado fugarme contigo…Te la hubieras cruzado en algún baile e igual estarías atrapado, persiguiéndola a ella, ¿Verdad?

-Hasta el fin del mundo-. Le confirmó Anthony sin ninguna vacilación.

Asintió y les hizo una reverencia a ambos para dirigirse a su camerino, con la conciencia un poco más limpia que tres años atrás.

Sabía, por lo que le había contado su amiga Geneviere, que la séptima vizcondesa de Bridgerton era una persona encantadora, educada y con buen corazón. No tendría que haber descargado su ira y frustración con ella.

Lord Bridgerton le había dado una oportunidad de estar juntos, pero no habría funcionado. Pero ella no era la culpable, ni Anthony Bridgerton, ni siquiera Kate Sheffield.

No habría funcionado, porque parecía que el mundo giraba para que esos dos encontraran su camino el uno al otro.

Y como Siena era una sobreviviente, siguió caminando con la frente en alto, dispuesta a enfrentar un nuevo día.

* * *

En cuanto vieron a la cantante alejarse por el pasillo, Anthony perdió la compostura y se giró hacia su esposa hablando atropelladamente.

-No sabía que estaba aquí, ¡Te lo juro!

Ella se rió, con esa risa que él tanto amaba y esperaba grabar en su memoria a fuego.

-Te creo.

-De verdad, Kate…yo jamás…

-Anthony. Para-. Ella lo tomó por las manos-. Me casé contigo con muchísimas dudas, pero no hay ni una sola que no hayamos resuelto juntos.

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por ella. Entonces, con la voz un poco divertida, un poco enojada, su esposa le recriminó.

-No sabía que esa tarde habías vuelto a la tienda.

-Nadie quería decirme que había pasado-. Se justificó enojado-. Y alguien te había hecho daño, ¡Por supuesto que iba a volver a pedir explicaciones!

-No era necesario que la exiliaras del país.

-Oh, por Dios ¡No la exilié! No seas melodramática. Ni siquiera la vi esa tarde…me pareció que estaba allí porque vi sus guantes sobre la mesa de trabajo de Madame Delacroix y me teñí de ira y…vergüenza. No quería que nadie te dijera cosas horribles sobre mí.

-Ella no dijo nada horrible sobre ti, por el contrario, todo lo que dijo me recordó por qué debía casarme contigo.

-No tuviste opción-. Dijo él algo resignado, algo molesto-. Si..

-Anthony, tu amante…

-Ex.

-Tu ex amante-. Corrigió ella-. Ella solo hizo un drama diciéndome que siempre estarías priorizando a tu familia antes que a mí-. Eso pareció indignarlo-. Y amo que así sea.

-No seas ridícula, tú eres mi familia. Los priorizo a todos.

-Aún así…no tenía ni idea que habías acudido en mi defensa-. Dijo Kate bastante conmovida, aún abrazada a él. Era curioso el tiempo que podían estar abrazados-. Ni siquiera me amabas en ese momento.

-Kate, te amé desde el momento que lanzaste mi bola rosa al lago. O tal vez antes. Siempre te he amado-. Le retrucó él con la voz llena de sentimiento-. Lo siento tanto por no haberlo entendido antes.

Kate lo besó con pasión, sin preocuparse que se encontraran en unos pasillos en medio de la ópera, donde media sociedad londinense podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué te parece perdernos la función y volver a casa, querido esposo?-. Le preguntó ella con un ronroneo.

-¡Te dije que debías descansar!-. Exclamó él, olvidándose de Siena, la ópera y el pasado-. Estás embarazada y…

Kate se dejó guiar por él, sonriendo a cada paso, cálida en su abrazo, escuchando a su esposo idear un plan de cuidados para “el hermanito o hermanita de Edmund”.

Porque ella también iría al fin del mundo por él.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Nunca quise hacer a Siena como villana, aunque lo necesitaba para la historia.  
> En realidad, creo que todo se debía a diversos sentimientos que estallaron en su interior. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y obviamente, saben lo mucho que amo sus comentarios.


End file.
